


Wincest

by writing1swat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SPN kink meme fill, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to this prompt: <strong>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/79365.html?thread=29587973#t29587973</strong></p><p>In which Sam secretly writes Wincest and Dean accidentally stumbles across it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest

Dean’s kind of a freak. He already knew that (on some level) but this pretty much squashes any doubt he might have had. Because only freaks sit here in a library in bumfuck, Texas, pretending to be researching the case you and your brother are on when in actuality you’re reading about you and your brother in a smutty porn fic that some anonymous sick fuck decided to write and post on the internet. And Dean still can’t take his eyes from the screen because once the porn is done, he kind of wants to know how it ends. Yeah maybe the writer’s a little sick in the head but Dean’s the silent reader here. It’s really all kinds of messed up.

_Sam laces his fingers through Dean’s. He stares up at his brother and can’t help but think how beautiful he is. Dean has always been beautiful to Sam but in this light it feels like that beauty has been amplified ten folds and Sam can’t help but think how lucky he is to have Dean around, to be able to hold him, to kiss him, to feel his body underneath him as he writhes in the pleasure Sam gives._

_Sam leans up and kisses Dean, swallowing the low moan that escapes._

“Sir? Is everything alright?”

Dean startles at the voice and swivels in his chair, hoping to hide the screen monitor with the bulk of his body. His heart is hammering in his chest. _Holy freaking shit._

The librarian, a woman with graying hair that looks like she’s in her mid-sixties, stares at him with a trace of concern. Dean fidgets slightly hoping she can’t see the screen. “Were you able to find what you were looking for, sir?”

Dean nods forcing a polite smile on his face. “Yeah. Yeah I definitely got what was I was looking for. I uh just need a second to close out of a few tabs and use your printer and I’ll leave. Promise.”

The librarian nods looking a little confused but accepting the answer. “Alright. Well if you need anything else, just let me know, Officer. I’ll be in the back putting away some books.” 

Dean smiles and turns back to the smut fic as the woman starts to walk away. He closes the tabs quickly and prints out the info that he and Sam will need to finish the case up. He really can’t wait to get the hell out of this place.

 

 

Dean makes it to the motel by evening. 

Sam is already opening a brown bag of McDonalds. He looks up at the sound of the door closing behind his brother. “Burgers for dinner tonight?” Dean teases. Sam rolls his eyes and digs into the bag taking out a Whopper. “Ooh, gimme.” 

“Dude, this is mine. Get your own,” Sam says unwrapping the burger.

Dean grumbles and stomps over to where the bag lay on the table on the other side of the room. They have burgers and fries and Coke for dinner, then Dean watches TV as Sam looks over Dean’s research (in which Sam bitches for a good twenty minutes on how Dean’s half-assed it and Sam has to research some more while Dean cranks up the volume in an attempt to drown out his brother's voice). Dean falls asleep a few hours later while Sam is still on his laptop.

They catch the sucker the next day and salt and burn its bones before it can hurt any more kids.

 

 

The next case they take on is in Arizona.

Dean takes up researching in the library again and Sam lets him with minimal complaint (the only being, “Don’t half-ass it this time, Dean, I mean it”). Dean heads out the door as soon as he sees his brother’s bitch face. Like he really wants to listen to a lecture from Sam.

When he gets to the local library and starts up the internet, he’s delighted to find a new story from **frecklesRhot27**. He looks over the synopsis quickly (Dean doesn’t really care as long as there’s kinky porn in it somewhere and since this is from **frecklesRhot27** he knows he won’t be disappointed) before clicking on the story.

_Sam sighs out contently. He’s in bed finally with his brother, with Dean. Some parts of him still can’t believe this is real, that Dean reciprocates his feelings (it makes Sam feel less of a freak to know his love isn’t one sided, that Dean cares about him on a level that goes past the brotherly bond). Sam wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and pulls his big brother closer so that his back is pressing against Sam’s naked chest. He then bends down to place a light kiss on Dean’s collar bone._

_Dean lets out a breathy moan and arches into him. He smiles and kisses Dean again. Sam basks in Dean’s eager affections._

It’s another few hours before Dean makes it back to the motel he and Sam are staying in. 

This time they share a box of pizza before Sam gets out his laptop.

The next day they interview a few more locals and witnesses. 

They get back to the motel after a long day of nothing but dead leads. Both brothers are exhausted and frustrated of a case that seems to be leading nowhere pretty quick. Dean sighs and drops to the bed. He stares up at the ceiling, thinking about volunteering for researching duty in the library again. All Dean wants right now is to sit back and relax with some nice, long dirty porn.

He sits up then, his mind made up, when Sam says, “I’m going to the library. Call me if anything comes up or if you somehow found a new lead.”

“You’re taking the Impala?”

Sam nods and jingles the keys. “I’ll see you in a little bit, Dean.”

Sam leaves before Dean can protest. Dean frowns at the closed door and sighs. There goes that plan.

Dean scans the motel room. He’s still frustrated and kind of horny. Without the Impala he can’t do much of anything (the library is kind of far even by car and there’s no way Dean’s walking to the nearest bar). He sees Sam’s laptop sitting on the table, half way open still. Dean grins to himself as he gets up from the bed and moves to the table. It’s not like this would be the first time Dean has used Sam’s laptop. It also would not be the first time he looked up porn on it (just the first time it happens to involve less tits and more…Dean and Sam).

He opens the laptop all the way and boots it up. He enters Sam’s password (his birthday, go figure) and starts the net. Immediately a message pops up asking if he wants to view the last browser Sam was on before he turned the laptop off. Curious, Dean clicks yes. It takes him to a familiar webpage with bright colors and black text.

Dean’s eyebrows raise when he reads the name of the website. It’s the fan fic site he uses for his porn fix. He grins widely at the thought of what Sam could possibly be doing on a site like this. He clicks eagerly on the browse page before he notices for the first time he’s signed into an account. Dean stares uncomprehending at the screen for a moment. He’s imagining it he’s sure…because the name in black text looks achingly familiar.

**_frecklesRhot27_ **

That’s…that’s…Dean blinks, then he blinks again. The screen doesn’t change. The words are still there. Dean wonders for a moment if this is a dream. He’s dreaming, he’s got to be, because there’s no way sweet, innocent, not-freaky (or freaky in the way Dean is) Sammy is writing the smut (that is, okay, kind of, pretty hot) fics that Dean secretly masturbates to. No way in hell, man. He pinches himself just to make sure. “Ow! Fuck.”

Okay so he’s not dreaming. Then obviously it’s a prank to get back at Dean for all the times he’s ever teased his brother about his hair or the hot ‘out of your league, Sammy’ crushes his brother got when he was a kid. He just wants to get under Dean’s skin, make him uncomfortable, and it’s definitely worked. The only thing Sam hasn’t counted on with this little plan of his is how much it fucking turns Dean on because he’s just a freaky, sick fuck like that.

Dean gulps. He should really just exit the browser and wait for Sam to come back and ask him what the hell the meaning of all this is. But Dean already established he was a sick freak that daydreams of his brother getting it on and jacks off to (apparently) his brother’s porn. Dean is definitely not the better man. He checks to see if Sam has posted any more stories and is delighted and horrified to see that Sam has four more new stories.

They’re each at least five thousand words long which is kind of insane and hard for Dean to wrap his mind around. The number of times Sam would suddenly declare Dean’s info wasn’t enough, even when he thought he had the case all figured out, and needed to do some extra research that night made a lot more sense now that Dean knew the truth.

He’s actually a little surprised he hadn’t figured it out until now.

Sam comes back an hour later. Dean looks up and turns the laptop around, showing a rather explicit porn that he’s sure Sam had a tough time writing at first before he got really into it in the middle. It showed. “We need to talk,” Dean says as Sam’s jaw nearly drops, his eyes bulging.

“Uh, Dean, I uh, what?”

“Don’t play dumb, Sammy,” Dean says. “You wrote this. I know you did.” He pulls up Word Pad and lets Sam stare at the words on the screen. He’s blushing a faint pink, embarrassed to be caught out, before he drops his eyes to look at the floor. Sam suddenly looks like an oversized kid with his mop of messy brown hair and wide eyes and that faint blush. “Uh hey it’s okay.” Dean can’t help but reach out and takes his brother’s hand awkwardly. “I mean I already know why you did it.”

Sam looks up, his eyes wide with shock. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, rubbing the side of his face tiredly. “You wrote these to get back at me for all the times I teased and pranked you, right? To get under my skin.”

Sam bites the bottom of his lips and looks down again. Dean frowns. This isn’t how he pictured Sam to react. He pictured Sam would burst out with laughter and smack Dean upside the head and agree full heartedly that yeah, he only wrote the porn to get some pay back. But Sam looking down at his feet, blushing like a teenage, virgin girl? Nah that didn’t really come to mind.

Dean almost doesn’t catch Sam’s next words because they’re said in a whisper. “Actually, no, I didn’t write those fics to get back at you, Dean.”

Dean frowns. “Then…uh why?”

He almost doesn’t process the next words.

“I wrote them because…that’s what I dream about.”

 

 

 **Two months later** :

Sam rolls over, feeling warm bare skin against him. He peeks one eye open to see his brother’s gorgeous tan back pressed to him. Sam grins and hugs Dean closer, ignoring his brother’s incoherent grumbling at the movement. He can feel his cock nestled safely inside Dean.

It feels like home.


End file.
